general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonny Corinthos and Olivia Falconeri
| series = General Hospital | nickname = Solivia | dates = Ended May 2014 | status = Dating relationship; broken off by Olivia after she found out that Sonny slept with Ava. | image1 = File:MoLisaSonnyOlivia.jpg | caption1 = Maurice Benard and Lisa LoCicero as Sonny Corinthos and Olivia Falconeri | type = | official = | gender = Male, Female | age = | residence = Greystone Manor 120 Shoreline Road Port Charles, New York | parents = Mike Corbin Adela Corinthos (Sonny's parents) Talia Falconeri (Olivia's mother) | siblings = Ric Lansing Courtney Matthews (Sonny's siblings) Vito Falconeri Cosimo Falconeri Vinnie Falconeri Phil Falconeri (Olivia's siblings) | children = Dante Falconeri (son; born 1985) Michael Corinthos (Sonny's adoptive son; born 1997; revised to 1989) Kristina Corinthos-Davis (Sonny's daughter; born 2002; revised to 1990) Morgan Corinthos (Sonny's son; born 2003; revised to 1993) Lila McCall (Sonny's daughter; born 2004; stillborn) | grandchildren = Rocco Falconeri (grandson, via Dante; born 2013) | color = #74138C | color text = #FFFFFF }} Sonny Corinthos and Olivia Falconeri are fictional characters and a fictional couple on soap opera General Hospital. The role of Sonny was originated by Maurice Benard in 1993 and the role of Olivia was originated by actress, Lisa LoCicero in 2008. Backround Sonny and Olivia grew up together in the blue collar work district of Bensonhurt, New York. As teenagers, they briefly dated and had a sexual relationship which led to the birth of their son, Dante Falconeri, when Olivia was 15 years old. Olivia kept her pregnancy a secret from Sonny due to his violent lifestyle. Sonny would not find out Dante was his son until he shot him in January 2010. Olivia came to Port Charles in 2008 and reconnected with Sonny. They shared a flirtation, but did not resume a serious relationship until 2013. Olivia and Sonny have dated many times including now. They share a grandson named Rocco. Storylines |-|2008-09= Olivia was reconnected with her past after she saw Sonny at Frankie's bar in Bensonhurst. Sonny, engaged to her cousin Kate Howard, asked Olivia to come to Port Charles to be Kate's maid-of-honor. When she arrived in Port Charles, she checked in to the Metro Court Hotel where she meets Carly Jacks, Sonny's ex-wife. Olivia told Carly who she was and revealed to Carly that Kate's real identity is Connie Falconeri and that she hails from Bensonhurst, not Connecticut. At Sonny and Kate's wedding, Kate is shot at the altar and Olivia is grief-stricken, fearing for her cousin's life. Kate was rushed to General Hospital and Olivia told Sonny that she will be making all of Kate's medical decisions because she is her only family. She agreed to let Patrick Drake operate on Kate since he is one of the best neurosurgeons in the country. While Kate is in recovery, Olivia discovered (through Carly) that Sonny never left the mob, and that he lied to everyone about it. Carly also told Olivia about what happened to her son, Michael, warning her to keep Kate away from Sonny. Olivia told Kate what she learned, but Kate didn't believe her. She retorted that Olivia is just jealous because she got Sonny and now she doesn't have the love of her son's father. Kate wanted to tell Sonny about Dante. She felt that if Sonny knew about his son, it would give him a reason to live and it would stop him from joining the mob and taking revenge. Olivia is adamant about not doing it because she feels that her son would get hurt. She doesn't want Dante to suffer little Michael's fate. Olivia decides to stay in town, getting a job at the Metro Court Hotel as its' manager. Olivia starts a relationship with mobster, Johnny Zacchara and soon after, Dante arrives in town and she discovers he is working an undercover case for the NYPD, using the alias Dominic Pirelli -- his task to infiltrate Sonny's organization. Olivia is worried about Dante and Sonny spending so much time together, fearing they may find out the truth. She also didn't like the danger it put Dante in, but not yet ready to reveal the truth to him, she instead simply encouraged him to be careful. Sonny, having already ended his relationship with Kate, to enter a business arranged marriage with Claudia Zacchara, began a flirtation with Olivia. Despite Sonny confessing his love to Olivia, she rejects him stating that he is a married man and needs to be with Claudia. Olivia tries to get Dante off the case but this leads Claudia to discover her secret. Claudia forces Olivia to break-up with Johnny. Olivia tells Johnny that she still loves Sonny, and that's why she's breaking up with him, but Johnny figures his sister is behind it and confronts Claudia. Feeling a little in over her head, Olivia goes to tell Sonny the truth, but before she can, Sonny goes off, telling her to stop speaking badly about Claudia, so Olivia just leaves. Jax finds out Olivia's secret, but agrees to keep it so that Sonny will go to prison. Olivia arranges Claudia's birthday party on Sonny's behalf at the Metro Court, taking over the duties for a pregnant Carly, who is just as incredulous as Olivia that Sonny is throwing a party for Claudia. Just before the party, Olivia gets into a scuffle with Claudia when she threatens to tell her secret to Sonny. At the PCPD station, she asks Mac Scorpio to let her go so that she can warn her son, and he agrees, wanting Dante to take Sonny down. When she gets to the Metro Court, she comes in time to hear Sonny rip into Claudia for being responsible for getting Michael shot. Claudia pulls out a gun and takes Carly hostage. Sonny is later talking to Olivia, telling her that he should have trusted her when she said that Claudia was not a good person. Olivia tells him that even though Claudia is evil, he should not have yelled at her in front of everybody. |-|2010-11= |-|2012-13= |-|2014= In early 2014, Sonny and Olivia grow closer in their new relationship. Olivia supports Sonny as he tries to figure out how to deal with his son, Morgan, who betrayed him to the Jerome mob family. Olivia also helped Sonny, with some of his problems with Julian Jerome, by kicking him out of his suite at the Metro Court. Olivia breaks up with Sonny after she finds out that Sonny slept with Ava Jerome. Photo gallery File:Solivia.jpg File:Livson.jpg File:Sonliv1.jpg File:Sonny-Olivia-kissing1-.jpg File:SonnyOliviaGH.jpg File:Sonliv2.jpg File:Sonny-and-olivia-wymore.jpg File:Sonny-dante-olivia-wymore.jpg File:LivDanteSonny.jpg File:Sonny-dominic-olivia-yarish.jpg File:Livson1.jpg File:Sonliv.jpg File:Olivia-sonny4.jpg File:Soliviamakelove.jpg File:Soliviadinner.jpg Sonnyoliviaoffice.jpg Sonnyliv.jpg Sonny-and-olivia-.jpg Soliviaoffice.jpg Soliviamch.jpg Soliviakiss2.jpg Soliviakiss.jpg Solivia2.jpg Oliviasonnynb.jpg Olivia-sonny-1.jpg Solivia.png Sonnylivdrocco.png|Sonny and Olivia meet their grandson, Rocco Livrocco.png|Olivia with her and Sonny's grandson, Rocco See also *Dante Falconeri *Rocco Falconeri References Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Falconeri family Category:Corinthos family Category:Corinthos-Morgan mob family Category:General Hospital couples